Anemoi
by Wolfic
Summary: Unable to forget her one true love, Dorothy decides to leave it up to Fate as she finds and uses the Gatekeeper Clown. Now once more a person from the human world is summoned to MÄR-Heaven. But will it be Ginta who emerges or someone else? Ginta X Dorothy


**Anemoi**

**By Wolfic**

**A/N: This fan fiction is dedicated to charles adewale, who requested a Ginta/Dorothy fic on Sunday, February 4****th****, 2007, back when there wasn't even a MAR section. I would like to apologize for the time it took to write this story for I am a classic example of procrastination. **

"Zephyrus Broom!" A voice cried out, as the gentle air was torn apart and twisted into a violent gust of wind. Several other voices joined the chaos as the bodies of several men were embraced by this raging tempest and tossed into the air. These bodies, with nothing to hold them up, were grasped by the ever reaching hands of gravity and dragged down onto the hard stone floor. Now completely subdued, these men struggled to regain their footing, but their bodies did not obey. All they could do was glare at the person responsible for their pain.

Standing before them, the owner of the silver broom that commanded the winds was a young woman in a black dress with long pink hair tied into two separate braids. A small piece of black cloth was wrapped around the back of her head. Her face was not an unfamiliar one, for most of all of MAR-Heaven knew her as Dorothy, the powerful witch of Kaldea, and one of the famed eight warriors that help defeat the dreaded Chess Pieces and restore peace to MAR-Heaven.

Giving her surroundings a quick glance through, Dorothy walked down the stony path of the ancient ruin she was now located in. Stopping just before a small flight of stairs, she turned to address the fallen men. A playful smile graced her lips as she spoke. "Sorry," she said, her voice feigning true sincerity, "but this treasure belongs to me now."

With that remark made, she quickly ran up the cracked, stone steps and arrived at the top. A short stone pillar and a simple looking treasure box on top of it greeted her ascension. A simple chain and lock sealed the contents of the box. Not bothering to inspect for traps or other methods someone may have placed up as a defense for the contents of the box, Dorothy walked up the treasure chest.

Wordlessly, she changed the ring shaped ARM on her right hand into a dagger, and she sliced the chain and lock apart, causing the now useless scraps of metal to fall to the floor. Changing the dagger back into a ring, Dorothy opened the simple wooden treasure chest, and exposed the contents within.

The insides of the treasure chest were empty save for a small metallic ring that was nestled right in the center of the box. However, despite its size and shape, this was a priceless object, probably, one of the rarest of all the ARMs in MAR-Heaven. This was the Gatekeeper Clown, an ARM that could only be used once, but contains the ability to transcend dimensions.

Smiling to herself, Dorothy picked up the tiny object and slid it on her left ring finger. Once satisfied that she had acquired that which she had came for, she sat on her Zephyrus Broom, and flew down the stairs. Sailing by the fallen bodies and the stone laid path she flew out of the dusty darkness of the ruin and into the bright sun light.

Now, at this point one may begin to question the situation greatly. If the Gatekeeper Clown was such a valued object, then why was it so simple to acquire it? With only a simple lock and chain to guard the simple wooden treasure chest, was the object in question really that valuable? If all it took was entering the ancient ruin, perhaps fighting off any rival treasure hunters, only to break off a simple lock, was the ring really that priceless?

But then one would have to put into consideration of the first and foremost formidable protection the ruin could ever offer to guard the chest in the first place. And that is the location of the ruin in general. As Dorothy flew out of the ruin no land speckled with grass and trees greeted her. Instead a wide expansion of puffy white clouds filled her view.

The only way one could ever hope to obtain the Gatekeeper Clown, is to first, find the location of the ruin, which is a daunting task to begin with. After all MAR-Heaven was not a tiny place to live in and information often came with a heavy price. And after one has obtained the valued information, one must then obtain a transportation of sorts and fly up to the floating ruins that guard the priceless object. And of course the skies are not always friendly.

But these many tasks meant nothing to Dorothy, as she managed to get past each one with ease, and now with the treasured ARM in her possession, the goal that she had set could now be accomplished. Diving through the clouds, the rushing wind caressing her face, Dorothy zeroed in onto the land.

Arriving at a grassy clearing in the middle of forest, Dorothy landed gently. Laying her broom on the grassy floor, she stared at the new addition to her collection of ARMs. With this ARM, perhaps that which she desires the most came come true. Once again she silently changed her ring into a dagger. Placing the edge of the blade near the Gatekeeper Clown ring, she cut the small tiny chain that hung across the front of the ring, activating the ARM.

The air around her suddenly started to swirl as large pillar of green light emitted her and shot off into the clear blue sky. Watching as the once priceless ring crumbled into dust Dorothy, could only wait, as Fate decided the outcome.

The door of the Gatekeeper Clown only appears to those in the human world who either wish to abandon their own world, for a new one, or those who have a strong belief in the existence of MAR-Heaven. All Dorothy could do is hope that the one she wished to see the most has not forgotten his feelings of MAR-Heaven.

With the crumbling of the ring, it meant that the one from the other world has entered the door to MAR-Heaven. Unsure as to where the person would appear, Dorothy picked up her Broom of the West Wind, and prepared to fly off and search, however the rustling of bushed nearby drew her attention.

Not really tensing up in preparation for an assailant, or loosening up at the belief the source of the noise was an animal, Dorothy, put a light defense. However when a young male stepped out of the bushes, her defense shattered. There standing before her, in his white dress shirt and black pants, as well as his recognizable wild spiky blond hair, Ginta Toramizu, the hero of MAR-Heaven, was rubbing his the back of his head with his left hand.

"Ow, that was a bit rougher then I last remembered." At the sound of Dorothy dropping her broom, he turned and finally noticed her. A look of recognition appeared as his broke into a grin."Doro-" his words were however cut off as Dorothy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his small frame, knocking the young man over.

"Gintan!" She cheerfully shouted as she planted a series of kisses on his face.

"Hello, Dorothy, it's been a while." Ginta said with a cheerful face.

Finally separating themselves, Dorothy gave Ginta a look over. "You haven't changed, at all, Gintan."

"Neither have you. So was it Alviss who summoned me again?" Ginta said as he got on his feet and brushed off his clothes.

"Nope. It was me." Dorothy said as she too got up. "I was worried you had forgotten about MAR-Heaven and wouldn't come."

"How could I ever forget this place, I love MAR-Heaven!" Ginta said as he gave his surroundings a glance. "It's just like I remembered it. So," Ginta started as he addressed Dorothy, "Is there something you needed me to help you with?" Ginta's face suddenly turned serious. "Is MAR-Heaven in trouble again?"

"No, nothing like that. MAR-Heaven has been pretty peaceful lately." Dorothy said. Ginta let out a sigh of relief. "I used the Gatekeeper Clown because I hoped you would respond to its call, and arrive here again. I've missed you." Dorothy said softly, her voice laced heavily with sadness. Reaching into her pocket she tossed something towards Ginta.

Snatching it out of the air, Ginta stared at the object in his hand. It was not hard to identify it, with its familiar red hue and orb like structure. "A magic stone?" Ginta asked inquisitively.

"Babbo is still around, so if you wanted to, you could form another Reverse Gatekeeper Clown and go home." Dorothy answered as she looked at Ginta for an answer.

Smiling, Ginta pocketed the red orb, as he sat down on the grass. "I think I'll stay for a little bit longer. I'm in no hurry, since after all, it has been so long since I've last seen this place."

Sitting down beside him, Dorothy watched Ginta intently. Noticing that he was an object of interest he turned to face her.

"Is there something on my face?" He said with a wide grin.

"No. I just can't believe you're actually here again. When you left last time it seemed like you wouldn't come back." Dorothy said her voice once again filled with the dark sadness she built up after all this time.

"Well, the truth is, I wasn't planning on returning." Ginta said with a cheeky smile, causing Dorothy's features to twist into shock.

"But," Ginta cut in, before Dorothy would spout off any questions. "I just had to return. My entire time at home, I kept on thinking about this place, and all of the people I met and I can't help but feel a sense of loss. I missed Jack, Alviss, Bobbo, Alan, Snow, and everyone else I had met when I came here, But most of all, I missed..." Ginta turned to look Dorothy straight in the eyes. "I missed you the most."

Her eyes widened at that statement as her stare bore holes into Ginta.

"Heh, heh, I know that's something I wouldn't normally say, but that's how I feel. So when the Gatekeeper Clown appeared, I entered."

"Hmmm." Was Dorothy's only response as her lips pulled back in a smile. Her face returned to the familiar playful look she always sported. "Was that a confession of love?"

Ginta's face went red as he quickly turned away, and whispered, silently. "Maybe..."

A smile spread across her face as she reached her arms around him and pulled him towards her.

"Dorothy?" He asked questionably.

"I'm just so happy right now." She said. "I never thought this day would come. Oh Gintan."

And next thing he knew, his lips were on Dorothy's and she didn't feel like letting up. Caught in her soft lips he wrapped his hands around her. Dorothy finally let him go as she pulled back to speak.

"I told you didn't I? I love you." Dorothy said.

Smiling back he said "I know. I love you too."

Letting go of all her sadness, Dorothy once again launched herself at Ginta. Pushing him off to the ground, she once again reclaimed his lips as she began to tear off his shirt. Planting kisses all over him, up and down his chest, she returned to his lips for one last deep kiss before the presence of people coming out of the bushes alerted them.

"Are you sure this is right, Alviss?" a familiar voice drifted over.

"I'm positive. I've used the Gatekeeper Clown before, and I know whoever entered landed around here." Another familiar voice responded.

"Well, okay. I hope Ginta came ba-" Jack's mouth was left gaping at the sight before him. Dorothy had scooted away from Ginta, who was breathing heavily on the ground, his chest was bare and covered with red lipstick marks all over.

"GINTA!" Jack shouted. Alviss however, was the more calm of the two as he eyed the scene silently.

"Welcome back, Ginta. I see Dorothy has already given you your "welcome". How long are you staying?"

Smiling at Alviss, Ginta got off the floor and said with a toothy grin, "I don't know. However long I feel like I guess."

Putting on his shirt and he tried to calm down the angry Jack who wanted to know what had happened between Dorothy and him. However such a tactic proved fruitless. Alviss joined in as Ginta gave him a proper greeting. Jack however was one to not be ignored.

From afar Dorothy watched this scene with a smile. Her dreams had come true. Ginta, her love, had returned. Getting up from the grassy floor, she felt a gentle breeze embrace her. It was a feeling she was used to. The warm West wind, Zephyrus, who was always loving, giving the gentlest of caresses and the most loving touches wrapped Dorothy in a ghostly hug before flying off.

Walking up to Ginta she quickly wrapped her arms around him, catching him by surprise, once again. Dorothy was always one who danced with the wind. She who was always embraced by the wind resembled the wind herself in many ways. She was free and carefree, but also dangerous when angered. And now she couldn't help but feel she was just like Zephyrus himself. The one she loved was in her arms, and wherever he went, she would always fly after him, just like the wind.


End file.
